


Old Photos

by iwannabe



Series: Off The Record [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU sooo AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Apparently a lot of Avengers are voyeurs, Blow Jobs, Crack of the crackiest, Except if its Natasha LOL, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hot hot hot!, It's my brain's fault, M/F, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Not so accidental Voyeurism, One Shot, Please don't judge me, Rimming, Spiders are icky, Steve and Bucky are more than brothers, m/m - Freeform, suggested threesome M/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabe/pseuds/iwannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has to go into the nasty gross records rooms to get data sheets for Jane.  She just didn't expect to see two super soldiers getting busy.</p>
<p>A one-shot that is racing around my brain that now I have to sit back and wonder what the hell my brain is thinking sometimes.  Obvs all Marvel characters aren't mine, I just make them do dirty dirty things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Before embarking on this porny little one shot, please keep in mind that apparently I am a damaged human and need to get laid more often or this thing would not have popped out of my head. TOTALLY NOT SAFE FOR WORK and I mean it!
> 
> Time to get your perv on people!

Jane looked up from the readings on her spectrometer and compared them to the previous weeks’ notes. Furrowing her brow she looked over at Darcy and asked, “These readings are a bit off, where are the notes from last year so I can compare?”

 

Swallowing the last bit of raspberry cream cheese pastry in her mouth, Darcy mumbled, “In the records rooms” and continued playing Tetris on her laptop.  Darcy was old school like that.

 

“Well, I need you to go downstairs and get them for me,” Jane said impatiently.

 

Darcy rolled her eyes at Jane and grimaced. ”Really?  I don’t want to go down there.  It’s smelly and dusty and don’t even get me started on the spiders….”

 

Jane levelled an arched brow at her and thinned her lips while staring daggers at Darcy but said nothing.  Darcy screwed her face up into a grimace-pout and knew any whining was lost on deaf ears.  Jane was in full on science! mode and anything getting in the way of that usually didn’t end well for, well, anyone.  Darcy would go but she didn’t have to like it and grumbled silently to herself.  Making a bit of a show like a prima donna, Darcy stood up straight, shook her hair out, and turned up her nose with a sniff, “Fine.  I’ll get the data sheets but if I am eaten by a gigantic tarantula, it’s all on you.”

 

At that, Darcy turned and sashayed out of the room, Jane rolling her eyes at the drama queen.

 

The records rooms (or scary spider pit from hell, as Darcy called it) was an annex to the Avengers towers, the original building held the first Stark labs.  As Stark Industries grew, the building became a dumping ground for retired projects, prototypes, and tons and tons of paperwork.  When Tony had built the tower he made sure there was a corridor from the tower to the records rooms in case any of the science staff needed old research.  Darcy had unfortunately been introduced to it her first day here as she had to unload all of Jane’s previous research into one of the unused rooms (or dusty dank cellblock of doom).

 

She hated leaving the lavish office and lab space upstairs to follow the concrete corridor to the records rooms.  It felt several degrees cooler as she approached the steel doors and paused to swipe her badge and give a retinal scan.  The door slid open to reveal an open brick corridor and Darcy glanced around at the obvious neglect.  A layer of dust clung to the walls and small spider webs dangled from the ceiling.  Darcy curled her lips in disgust as she continued up the passageway and turned left.  The overhead fluorescent lights made the building even more institutional and Darcy wondered grumpily if they incarcerated criminals here at one time.  Spying the stairs at the end of the hall, she pushed open the glass windowed doors, the kind you would see in any school.  Just before she placed a foot on the bottom stair, she heard a moan.

 

Stunned, Darcy stopped and cocked her head to the side and listened carefully. All she heard was the incessant drone of the lights overhead and a small drip of water, no doubt from one of the washroom taps.  After deciding she was hearing things she continued up the stairs.  The door to Jane’s research room was half-way down the hall but this hallway was more dimly lit as half of the fluorescents had burned out.  Just as she reached the doorknob, she heard a loud moan and someone saying “Yes”.

 

Darcy knew she had not misheard it this time and was wary as she backed away from the door and followed the now constant moaning, her taser clutched in her hand.  She walked quietly and slowly along, not wanting to alert whoever it was.  At the far end of the hall, she saw that one of the doors was open slightly, enough to see inside.  Fortunately, that particular section of the hall was very dim as the fluorescents had completely burned out, obscuring her presence from anyone.  She wanted to get the drop on whoever was here because as far as she knew only a select few had access to this place. She carefully peeked through the doorway and what she saw not only shocked her but froze her in her tracks.

 

Inside the room was Steve and Bucky, both lying on an old settee and a sheet draped haphazardly over the cushion. Light filtered through a dirt encrusted window, casting the room in an orangey golden glow.  They were completely naked, slowly caressing each other as they kissed passionately, the light smoothing over the contours of their bodies.  The light played with the small blond hairs on Steve’s sculpted body giving him an ethereal look.  Appropriate since he was completely stunning and definitely gave Thor a run for his money.  The light gave Bucky the picture of well-defined muscles, already rock hard abs seemed harder, yet the light smoothed out the harsh lines of his handsome face, featuring his beautiful pillow puffed lips as they met Steve’s. Together they were a contrast in light and dark and were the complete embodiment of sin incarnate.

 

Darcy stood absolutely stock still, her heart sped up and started to thump in her chest as she watched the two lovers together.  She knew they were built and damn hot but this, this was every porntastic fantasy she had ever had come to life and then some. She knew she should go, to even be standing there watching them in such a private moment was wrong but she just couldn’t make her feet move.  Her eyes feasted on the two men, their bodies entwined and so heartbreakingly beautiful it was all she could do to make no sound and not give away her presence.

 

Steve was languishing kisses up and down Bucky’s neck, touching his pulse points and would let a stray lick mingle with his kisses savouring the taste of Bucky’s skin.  Bucky’s glazed eyes were half closed and then opened up like a flower every time Steve placed a tender kiss on his neck as his mouth hung open in mind air and a small breathy moan escaped his lips. Bucky’s hand were wandering over Steve’s skin, trailing a palm along the contours of his back and over the curve of his ass and gave a firm squeeze and returned to stroking his back. 

 

Darcy swallowed and let out a small ragged breath as she watched them.  She wished she had a damn camera with her so she could snap a photo, it was that ridiculously hot and she knew she didn’t have a photogenic memory.  Her skin started to prickle and she had to admit she was feeling a little flush as she caught an eyeful of what both Steve and Bucky were packing.

 

Steve lay stretched out on the settee face down, hands curled up into the sheet as Bucky ran kisses down his back to his ass.  A small tap on the butt, and Bucky reached to Steve’s small hole and thrust a salivated finger into him.  Steve let out a ragged cry and moaned loudly as Bucky worked his finger in and out of Steve’s ass.  Bucky kept working him, Steve canting his hips back so Bucky could stroke his (HUGE) aching cock as he kept the rhythm of his fingers sliding in and out of his ass.  Steve was panting, giving out small stuttered cries, interspersed with curses and Bucky brought up the tempo of his actions which positively sent Steve writhing and crying while fisting tufts of cushion.

 

Darcy was positively turned on beyond all belief.  She was sure if anyone saw her right then she would look more like a strung-out crack addict than a science assistant. She had always wondered about the relationship between the two super soldiers, if the hype that they were like brothers or was it something more.  This was proof positive that their relationship was very much a love affair, and God help her, Darcy wanted in.  Turning around so her back was to the wall facing the hallway and out of eyeshot of the two men, Darcy debated heavily whether or not she should stay when out of the room she heard someone mutter ‘fuck’ and that pretty much sealed her fate.  Unable to help herself, Darcy hid close by the open door but remained out of sight, just peeking in enough to have a bird’s eye view of the action.

 

Bucky had backed himself against the arm of the settee and Steve was laying half on top of him.  Bucky stroked Steve’s arm and caressed his neck while Steve was busily deep throating Bucky, his cock proud and wet with saliva.  Bucky gave out loud low moans interspersed with ‘Yes, yes’ and ‘right there’ aplenty.  Steve, for his part was determined to see the look in Bucky’s eyes as he sloppily slurped on Bucky’s dick, lapping teasingly around the head and then straight to deep throating again.  Bucky whined, his eyes glazed over in a daze of want as he played with Steve’s hair and pushed him down further on his cock.  Steve reached up and played with Bucky’s nipples, timing his sucks with little twists that sent Bucky’s legs in a spasm from the sensations.  Delirious with arousal, Bucky hauled Steve up to face him and planted one hell of a passionate kiss that sent shivers down Darcy’s spine as she watched.

 

Darcy ‘s skin felt like she was on fire as she cupped on of her breast in one hand kneading and tweaking a nipple through her bra while her other hand drifted into her yoga pants and panties to touch her very wet pussy.  She couldn’t recall ever being so horny in all her life as she watched the two super soldiers.  She felt the tingles rise and wetness gush as she brushed lightly against her clit, firmly biting her bottom lip in a struggle to keep any noise at bay.

 

Bucky had stood up and tapped on Steve’s ass, wanting him to him to change position.  Steve lay on his belly, his legs raised in a squat presenting his ass to Bucky.  Bucky squatted down behind Steve and started to lick a trail from Steve’s lower back into the crack of his ass, his tongue busily licking and sucking.  Bucky moaned and started to rim Steve’s ass in earnest, combining his fingers stretching Steve out. Steve groaned loudly and squirmed, inviting Bucky in deeper. 

 

Finally, Bucky seemed like he could take no more and muttered,” Gonna fuck you Stevie, gonna fill you up.  Want my cock in you, you want my cock, don’t you?”

 

Steve hung his head and arched his back, inviting Bucky to fuck him. “Yeah Buck, fill me up, make me cum,” he whined. 

 

Heat sliced through the air at the look the two gave each other as Bucky fluffed his cock and slowly pushed into Steve.  Steve’s whines turned to growls and groans, his body hyper strung as Bucky slowly moved, getting Steve accustomed to his cock.  Bucky reached down and grabbed Steve by the hair forcing his head back and laid a passionate kiss on him while increasing his pace.  Steve shuddered, his face reddening with exertion and lust and found a rhythm with Bucky’s thrusts.  Bucky reached down and stroked Steve’s cock as he slapped into Steve both men groaning and panting, sweat beading off their reddened bodies.

 

By now Darcy was well on her way to her own orgasm as two of her fingers were jammed up inside her pussy and her thumb stroking her clit relentlessly.  Her panties were a complete lost cause as they were soaking wet, her own cum dripping like rainwater off her fingers.  She could feel her orgasm rising dramatically, the desperate need of the two men feeding her own lust and she knew it was only a matter of time before she exploded.

 

Bucky pulled out of Steve and indicated to him to turn over.  Steve settled himself flat on the settee, his cock red and slicked in pre-cum jetted into the air.  Bucky quickly opened Steve’s legs and inserted himself again inside Steve, his and Steve’s grunts intermingling as Steve arched his back against the soft cushions.  Impossibly, Steve’s erection grew more pronounced, the head of his dick almost purple with strained need.

 

“P-please Bucky, n-need to c-cum,” Steve wheezed out.

 

“Not yet, not yet, almost there,” Bucky panted from exertion and stepped up his pace brutally fucking Steve while stroking his dick making Steve howl.

 

Darcy was hypnotized by Bucky’s hand stroking Steve’s hard cock, little bubbles of pre-cum spilling from the top.   She wished she could join in and lick it all off Steve; to be up close, smelling him, tasting him as Bucky pounded into him.  Her dirty fantasies caused her orgasm to crest as Bucky yelled, “Now!”

 

Steve’s face as he came was absolutely glorious;  his face bright red, sweat streaming down the sides, and his head thrown back as he cried out.  Watching Steve spill himself all across his own built chest did Darcy in, and she was cumming so hard around her fingers that she swore she blacked out for a moment.  Her teeth had dug into her lips till she tasted blood, her eyes screwed up tight.  When she managed to open them, it was to the sight of Bucky spewing his own cum all over Steve’s chest, mingling their seed all together which set off another orgasm for Darcy.

 

Darcy leaned back against the wall again and tried to control her breathing.  She was a complete mess as she shakily removed her hand from her soiled pants and fought desperately to get her breathing under control.  Yep, she decided, they were completely fucking hot and it was soooo worth it even if she was perving on them.  With a last quick look inside the room, she saw Steve and Bucky together on the settee, lazily kissing each other, their spend sandwiched between them.  Darcy smiled fondly and quickly and quietly made her way back down the hall to get Jane’s data sheets.

 

Darcy made it back out of the building, thankfully without being seen and she sighed with relief at not being caught.  First, she had to stop at her apartment in the tower to change and freshen up so no one would be the wiser.  She smiled at herself as she walked the cold corridor between the tower and the annex as she thought about Bucky and Steve.  If anything, she couldn’t wait to get off work that night to mentally review her new spank bank material.

 

In the vents over top of Steve and Bucky, Natasha and Clint were also breathing hard from their mutual releases. Natasha leaned over and gave Clint a small kiss and indicated that they should leave quietly, while Clint indicated upstairs?  Natasha smiled naughtily and nodded.  The two assassins stealthily made their way back along the vent lines to their own apartment to continue their sexcapades.

 

Tony and Pepper shut off the video feed from the annex room as Pepper blew a wisp of hair from her sexed out face.  She tenderly reached over to Tony and placed small kisses along his neck as they settled back in their California king bed, both of them languid after their bout of lovemaking.

 

Back in the records room, Steve and Bucky shared little nips with each other and Steve started to chuckle.

 

“What?”  Bucky smirked, “What’s so funny?”

 

Steve looked up knowingly at Bucky, ”So, do you think we gave them enough of a show?”

 

“Who exactly?” laughed Bucky,” Natasha and Clint in the vents?  Tony and Pepper on the feed?  Or Darcy?”

 

“Darcy?” asked Steve wild-eyed and hopeful, “She was here?”

 

“Yep” Bucky said with a pop to mimic Darcy, “And came so damned hard watching us I thought she was going to faint.”

 

Steve laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, “Mmmm, next time we’ll make sure to invite her.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Bucky grinned, “And without the audience.  Maybe if I tell them to take a picture it would last longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding to this as a collection of one shots as the mood strikes me.


End file.
